Un an
by Elisalef
Summary: Castle et Beckett célèbrent leur première année ensemble


La nuit commençait à tomber sur New-York. Dans deux appartements bien éloignés, deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson à l'idée de leur rendez-vous. D'un côté Richard Castle, célèbre auteur de romans policiers, et de l'autre Katherine Beckett, une jeune lieutenant de police qui avait mis sa vie en péril plus d'une fois pour défendre la justice. La muse de l'un, le pilier de l'autre.

C'était l'écrivain qui avait eu l'idée de cette soirée pour fêter leur première année ensemble. Elle avait tout d'abord essayé de refuser, lui répétant qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre de cérémonial. Cependant lorsqu'il avait fait sa tête de chien battu, elle n'avait pas pu refuser.

Pendant que Castle ajustait une dernière fois sa cravate, il glissa un petit paquet dans la doublure de sa veste. Beckett, elle, donnait une dernière touche à son maquillage en attendant l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis cinq ans. Castle décida de sortir avec sa Ferrari, chose très rare vue les traditionnels embouteillages New-yorkais. Il se dirigea donc vers l'appartement de sa muse à toute allure, tellement heureux à l'idée de passer du temps avec elle.

Il se gara en bas de chez elle et en regardant le cadran de sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dix minutes d'avance. De peur d'être trop envahissant, il décida de rester dans sa voiture, en attendant l'heure pile pour aller sonner chez elle.

Beckett, qui elle aussi était prête en avance, scrutait la rue à la vue de sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle vit sa Ferrari, son cœur fit un bond. Enfin il était là, enfin elle allait pouvoir passer ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser passionnément. Elle redescendit de son petit nuage en voyant qu'il ne descendait pas. Elle commença à se poser tout un tas de questions. Elle prit son portable et son sac à main pour descendre le rejoindre mais quand elle vit qu'ils étaient tous deux en avance, elle sourit. S'il n'était pas descendu, c'est qu'il attendait la bonne heure. Il était toujours comme ça, ne voulant pas la pousser, protecteur. Décidément cet homme était vraiment parfait !

Elle attendit donc, le temps que Castle monte la chercher. La jeune détective essaya de passer le temps mais elle ne réussit qu'à faire au moins 20 fois le tour de son appartement. Elle décida au final d'attendre qu'il arrive derrière la porte.

Ces dix minutes leur parurent une éternité. Lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, Beckett se jeta sur sa porte avant même que son amant ait eu le temps de sonner. Elle ouvrit la porte violemment et un sourire naquit sur leurs deux visages.

- Eh bien, lieutenant Beckett, étiez-vous si pressée de me voir ? S'exclama Castle.  
- Tu n'as pas idée.

Elle se pencha sur lui, entoura son visage de ses doigts et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui répondit de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Et comme souvent entre eux leur désir prit rapidement le dessus et leur baiser se fit vite de plus en plus passionné.

- Kate, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'embrasser, chuchota Castle, au contraire, mais si on continue, on ne va jamais sortir de ton appartement.  
- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, lui répondit-elle d'un sourire carnassier.  
- Kate, sourit Castle heureux de voir sa partenaire si enjouée.  
- Tu as raison, affirma-t-elle, allons-y.

Il lui tendit son bras en souriant, elle le prit et le couple se dirigea vers la Ferrari. En chemin, Castle prit le temps de bien l'observer. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire. Le dos nu, faisant ressortir son corps parfait, faisait monter le désir en lui. Dieu qu'elle était belle !

- Tu es magnifique Kate, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant, je t'aime tellement.  
- Toi non plus tu n'es pas mal Castle et tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime. Peut-être même plus que ce que tu crois, pensa la jeune femme.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la Ferrari et Castle ouvrit la portière passagère afin que sa muse puisse prendre place dans le bolide.

En chemin, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de l'enquête terminée, de Lanie et Esposito qui étaient de nouveau ensemble. La plupart de leurs conversations se faisaient cependant en silence, les yeux dans les yeux. Au bout d'un moment de silence Castle s'exclama :

- Je suis trop content !  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- C'est la première que c'est moi qui conduis quand on est dans la même voiture, sourit-il avec malice.  
- Moi qui croyais que tu étais content de passer du temps avec moi, répliqua Beckett faussement indignée.  
- Mais si bien sûr, je rigolais, je t'aime tu sais.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Oui je sais et moi aussi, mais pour l'instant, tu ferais mieux de regarder la route, je voudrais arriver entière là où tu m'emmènes. D'ailleurs où va-t-on ? essaya-t-elle de lui soutirer.  
- Tu as raison, mais je ne te dirais rien, tu verras quand nous serons arrivés. En tout cas, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que vous n'êtes pas très patiente lieutenant Beckett.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant tout le trajet. Les deux amants arrivèrent enfin à un lieu bien connu des deux : le Q3. Castle avait en effet privatisé le restaurant pour ce soir si spécial. Madison arriva devant eux, le sourire aux lèvres de voir son amie si heureuse.

- Madame, Monsieur quelle table souhaitez-vous, leur demanda Madison le plus sérieusement possible.  
- La meilleure s'il vous plaît Mademoiselle, répondit Castle en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table avec une vue imprenable sur New-York. Castle tira la chaise de sa partenaire afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

- Eh bien, tu en as de la chance toi, un parfait gentleman, chuchota Madison à son amie  
- Oui je sais, répondit Beckett pensive.  
- Que désirez-vous manger ? S'informa Madison  
- Ce que tu as de meilleure s'il te plaît.  
- Fais-moi confiance Kate.

Madison s'éclipsa vers les cuisines pour laisser le jeune couple ensemble. Ils étaient si beaux ensemble pensa-t-elle.

- Alors Kate, ça te plaît ? Demanda Castle, soucieux de sa réaction  
- Oui, merci c'est vraiment magnifique, mais tu n'aurais pas dû, vraiment, lui répondit-elle légèrement gênée.  
- Rien n'est trop parfait pour la femme la plus magnifique de la Terre.

Son visage vira instantanément au rouge. Au bout d'un an, ses compliments lui faisaient toujours le même effet. Ils discutèrent ainsi comme ils le faisaient toujours lorsqu'il était ensemble. Madison revint avec les plats.

- Voilà pour les amoureux, sourit-elle en déposant les plats sur leur table. Bon appétit !

Madison leur servit en entrée un croustillant de saumon au chèvre puis un magret de canard au caramel d'épices et enfin un dessert nommé « tourment d'amour ».

Ce nom les fit sourire. Oh oui ils en avaient traversé des tourments, des « je t'aime moi non plus » qui leur avaient fait du mal à tous les deux, des disputes, des mensonges... Tout ce qui empoisonne une éventuelle vie à deux. Mais désormais tout ceci était derrière eux, leur amour mutuelle avait fait face à tout ceci. Ils étaient désormais heureux, ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Tout au long du repas ils s'échangèrent des bouchées, comme dans les films. Ils avaient exactement la même chose dans leur assiette mais peu leur importait. Ce geste était si beau, si romantique.

À la fin du repas, ils se levèrent et remercièrent Madison pour cette fabuleuse soirée et ce merveilleux repas. Tout en regagnant leur voiture, ils échangèrent un de leurs longs regards silencieux. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans la nuit sans pouvoir se lâcher. Ils étaient heureux et voulaient que ce sentiment de bonheur reste pour toujours.

Les deux amants montèrent dans la Ferrari de l'écrivain et alors que Kate crut qu'il allait la ramener au loft pour finir cette magnifique soirée dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Castle prit une tout autre route. Elle le regarda d'un air soucieux mais il fit mine de pas le voir, concentré sur la route. Il avait décidé, pour la dernière partie de leur soirée, de l'emmener dans un endroit particulier pour eux, l'endroit où tout avait commencé, le lieu de leur rencontre.

Le jeune couple entra en même temps, main dans la main, dans ce bâtiment chargé de souvenir. Castle voyait que sa compagne était émue. Elle tourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Tu te souviens ? osa-t-il demander.  
- Bien sûr comment oublier, tu signais sur toutes les poitrines et tu as osé penser que je voulais la même chose, sourit-elle ironique.  
- Avoue que maintenant ça ne te dérangerait pas.  
- Quoi que tu signes sur ma poitrine ou celle des autres, lui répondit Beckett faussement jalouse.  
- La tienne quelle question ! Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je pourrais désormais m'intéresser à celle d'une autre, lui répondit son amant en se penchant sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un délicat baiser.

Elle se décida alors à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Rick, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?  
- Euh, je... Parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire, finit par répondre l'écrivain qui, pour une fois, était incapable de trouver les mots justes.  
- Vas-y je t'écoute, lui répondit Kate légèrement anxieuse.

Elle savait par expérience que quand les hommes se mettaient à parler comme ça ce n'était jamais bon. Et puis Castle qui cherchait ses mots, c'était rare, donc c'était qu'il avait quelque chose de sérieux à lui annoncer. Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à une vitesse phénoménale. Il ne voulait quand même pas rompre ! Non pas maintenant alors que tout allait si bien entre eux.

Perdue dans ses pensées et ses craintes, Kate ne vit pas son homme glissait une petite boîte derrière son dos. Il la regarda intensément et lut dans ses yeux les craintes que son cœur exprimait. Elle le regarda elle aussi, mais ne put, à son grand désarroi, absolument rien déchiffré dans ses yeux. Il était concentré et cela lui faisait peur.

Sans quitter sa muse des yeux, l'écrivain mit un genou à terre, prit une profonde inspiration et prononça ces mots que la jeune femme n'était pas près d'oublier :

- Kate, quand je t'ai vu ici pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite su que tu tiendrais une place importante dans ma vie. Je t'aime, tu le sais, et je suis le plus heureux des hommes près de toi. C'est pourquoi je veux te garder à mes côtés pour toujours, et c'est pourquoi je te demande : Katherine Beckett, veux-tu vivre le restant de ta vie avec moi en acceptant de m'épouser ?

Son cœur rata plusieurs bonds dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire cette demande était juste magnifique. En voyant le regard apeuré de l'homme avec lequel elle venait de décider de passer sa vie, elle ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassa passionnément et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille : « Oui ». Il prit délicatement sa main et y passa un anneau magnifique orné d'un superbe diamant. Elle vit une inscription à l'intérieur : Always. En voyant la bague, le cœur de Kate rata un autre battement. Elle releva la tête vers l'homme qui lui faisait perdre la sienne et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je t'aime Rick, Always  
- Always


End file.
